<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a freak like me needs company by sunflowersutra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349441">a freak like me needs company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra'>sunflowersutra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, House Party, Online Friendship, sem revisão aqui nós morremos como homens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicado ao meu momor, meu escritor favorito e minha maior inspiração. Eu te amo, Andrei! Pra sempre sempre e sempre 💛💙💛💙</p><p>[Título: A Freak Like Me Needs Company - Spider-man Turn Off The Dark obc]</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sky Azure/Indie Vannucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a freak like me needs company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts">pvnkflamingo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicado ao meu momor, meu escritor favorito e minha maior inspiração. Eu te amo, Andrei! Pra sempre sempre e sempre 💛💙💛💙</p><p>[Título: A Freak Like Me Needs Company - Spider-man Turn Off The Dark obc]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uma nova postagem de @indiegatsby”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Sky revirou os olhos após ler o texto na tela do celular. Que baboseira ele estaria dizendo agora? Que obra clássica da ficção científica ele havia decidido destruir afirmando que não era “inovador o suficiente”, “não tinha ritmo” ou “daria uma boa mesa de RPG mas não um livro consagrado”? Ainda que tivessem passado da fase de trocar farpas e birrinhas nos comentários das reviews um do outro, parte dela jamais deixaria de ter aquela reação quando o colega fazia algum post no fórum de literatura. Era divertido, era algo</span><em><span> deles </span></em><span>e, tendo recentemente se mudado para outra cidade, ela queria manter um pouco de familiaridade nos seus dias.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Sem celulares, Sky. Não vai ficar se escondendo na festa hoje”, exclamou uma das meninas do banco de trás do táxi, tirando o celular das mãos da jovem e bloqueando a tela. Sky suspirou pesadamente, “eu só estava olhando uma coisa…”, começou a protestar, ao que a amiga riu e devolveu o celular. “Só tenta um pouquinho? Pode ser divertido!”, pediu a garota ao que Sky assentiu. Não detestava festas, não estava desanimada, era diferente. Conseguiria se distrair e se divertir depois que lesse qualquer baboseira que ele estivesse dizendo dessa vez.</span></p><p>
  <span>O carro parou algumas quadras dali e as duas meninas desceram, entrando no que parecia uma casa de subúrbio qualquer cheia de luzes piscantes e música alta tocando, se perdendo entre os presentes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>O único motivo para estar ali era a ótima dica de Alyssa de que teria muitos clientes. Não podia negar, a amiga estava certa e uma parte considerável da sua mochila já havia sido vendida. Era uma sensação dúbia - parte dele se preocupava com alguns daqueles jovens, outra, estava feliz por talvez conseguir comprar um tênis bom para que Maya começasse as aulas no meio da semana. Ao longe, conseguia ver a amiga junto dos atletas, aparentando estar tão entediada quanto ele no sofá dos pais de alguém que não conhecia realmente, lendo. Parecia fora do lugar - e estava -, ainda que não se importasse realmente com as aparências. Não estava ali para se divertir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entre uma venda e outra, havia conseguido redigir uma boa revisão - o que não significava algo com substância e críticas pontuais, apenas, mas algo que fizesse blueskyes se</span>
  <em>
    <span> irritar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ainda que gostasse de opinar sobre literatura, gostava ainda mais de ver as respostas irritadas daquela pessoa que sempre comentava suas coisas. Podia sentir a indignação da pessoas nas suas palavras e, quase que de imediato, ela havia virado uma de suas favoritas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquela altura, já haviam saído daquela fase de trocar mensagens irritadas pelas caixas de resposta do fórum - trocavam e-mails, mensagens de texto, se tornado de certa forma amigos, ainda que pouco soubessem um do outro de verdade. Tinha visto uma foto de Sky certa vez, em uma publicação que ela havia deletado pouco tempo depois, mas só. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressionou enviar e logo guardou o celular outra vez, se distraindo com a voz alta de Alyssa e de Nathan agora mais próximos. Aparentemente, a irmã mais nova da líder de torcida estava ali também e logo começaria o drama diário das Quinn em um novo cenário. Indie revirou os olhos, já acostumado com tudo aquilo. Algumas coisas não mudavam não importassem quantos anos se passassem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O rapaz parecia distraído. Em mãos, tinha um livro que ela não havia conseguido reconhecer a capa naquela distância. De vez em quando, parava para entregar pequenos pacotinhos para algum jovem hesitante que passava e lhe entregava dinheiro - e o fazia de forma mecânica, como se não se importasse com quem vinha ou quem ia. Logo, retornava a sua leitura, como se nada tivesse acontecido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observou aquela mesma cena se repetir algumas vezes, entre uma bebida e outra e as tentativas de fazer amizade com quem cuidava do bar, sem sucesso. “Já volto”, disse para a amiga ao seu lado e, antes que a energia do impulso deixasse seu corpo, Sky seguiu em direção ao rapaz, ocupando o lugar ao seu lado no sofá com um sorriso animado. “Olá, estranho! Por que está lendo na festa?”, perguntou, franzindo a sobrancelha levemente ao reconhecer a capa. Ainda não havia lido aquele mas queria fazê-lo antes que indiegatsby marcasse que estava lendo no fórum.</span>
</p><p><span>O rapaz parecia surpreso com alguém indo falar com ele e apenas riu. “Não gosto de festas”, respondeu, simplesmente. Não aparentava, porém, querer se livrar de Sky para voltar a leitura, mas sim, respondendo sinceramente - e ela conseguia sentir aquela sinceridade nas poucas palavras e no riso quase tímido. “E não gosta de ler, também”, respondeu, fazendo uma menção ao som alto do ambiente. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Não demorou para que os dois iniciassem uma conversa. Não sabia o nome do rapaz e não perguntou, também - estava imersa nos muitos assuntos em comum que tinham. Ele, porém, parecia um pouco hesitante por vezes, como se escolhesse bem as palavras que dizia. Sky tentou não fazer muito daquilo e, quando ele disse que iria voltar para casa, colocando a alça da mochila já vazia em um dos ombros e se despedindo dela e de uma das líderes de torcida estranhamente familiares para Sky, ela retornou para a amiga, que a encarava um pouco surpresa. “De onde você conhece o Indie?”, perguntou e, de certa forma, tudo fazia um pouco de sentido.</span></p><p>
  <span>Reconhecia da líder de torcida de uma das poucas fotos que havia encontrado quando tentou descobrir mais sobre indiegatsby. O sorriso grande e os desenhos de glitter no rosto eram a única coisa que se dava para distinguir na foto enquanto a figura de touca e casaco amarelo escondia o rosto no capuz. Era uma foto desfocada, claro, mas ela não havia se esquecido da única evidência que Indie era<em> real</em> - e, aparentemente, tinha uma namorada. “Não conheço”, respondeu, de volta, dando de ombros e voltando sua atenção ao atendente do bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Indie chegou em casa alguns bons minutos depois. Maya já estava dormindo e tinha deixado o jantar sobre o fogão com um bilhetinho cheio de adesivos. Indie sorriu cansado - precisava estar mais presente na vida da irmã, não podiam jantar nuggets todas as noites.  Comeu os nuggets que haviam sobrado mecanicamente enquanto separava os materiais escolares da irmã e os colocava na mochila cor-de-rosa gasta da menina.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Ao deitar na cama, algumas horas depois, e pegar o celular para colocar os alarmes para dali a duas horas, havia uma notificação do email - o endereço que ele conhecia muito bem e havia decorado, que dizia: </span><em><span>“Adorei te ver na festa, Gatsby”</span></em><span>.</span></p><p><span>Ele riu. Sabia que Sky era esperta o suficiente para ter notado que ele próprio a havia reconhecido. <em>“Como soube?”</em>, respondeu de volta.</span><span><br/>
</span> <em><span>“Só conheço uma pessoa chata o suficiente para ler Philip K. Dick em uma festa”.</span></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>